dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Garrasdalua
PARA FACILITAR A LEITURA, EU MOVI OS COMENTÁRIOS MAIS ANTIGOS PARA Usuário_Discussão:Garrasdalua/antigos Ola garras xD Estou eu aqui novamente, criei uma conta. Agora tenho uma duvida, eu posso excluir artigos, ou somente administradores podem?--King-Vegeta 22h45min de 4 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Opa garras, muito obrigado, agora eu tenho outra duvida, hehehe. http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Perícia_com_Arco_(Crâ) eu qureia fazer com que a pagina http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Perícia_com_Arco_(Cra) tambem tivesse esse conteudo, como faz isso? nao tem como mover? Mascote Minotoro Oi Garrasdalua, só entrei em contato devido à remoção do conteúdo que retrata do mascote minotoro, peço que quando puder coloque lá novamente, pois é de muita ajuda. grato. Hehehe... Estou aprendendo a mecher na wikia garras... http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Arco_de_Ade criei essa pagina agora, como ficou? --King-Vegeta 18h40min de 5 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Valeu Garras! Tipo... só me falta entender como funciona o Mover... esses dias fui pegar e traduzir o artigo da Larva Laranja para a nossa wikia, só que o "Editar" da wikia inglesa, estava bugado no meu pc... aquela pagina foi só um teste, xD... Outra coisa, com odescobre o ID dos itens? Haaaaaaaa Tô pegando o jeito, hehehe... Criei o "Cajado da Sorte", só que via ser dificil conseguir a imagem... ele tem uma imagem bem comum... por exemplo, o arco de ade eu salvei a imagem do arco de treechnid e dei upload com o nome do arco de ade... vou procurar um cajado igual aquele. Sobre a Comunidade do Dofus no Orkut Antes de mais nada, eu já saí, eu realmente EUUUU não fazia nada, se eu entrei foi umas 2~3 vezes e só, não tenho lá muita paciencia pra Orkut, prefiro gastar meu spare time pra arrumar a wikia, algo que pelo menos leva reconhecimento, nem que seja dos users. '' ''Achei grosseiro até o modo como a situação foi colocada, é uma falta de consideração com os moderadores, falta de respeito e livre arbítrio aos usuários em relação a escolhas. Bom no que precisarem eu estou à disposição, bjinhus!!! [[Usuário:Summoner-Tk|'Summoner-Tk']] [[Usuário_Discussão:Summoner-Tk|'Page']] Nova comunidade do Orkut Não esquece de colocar uma chamada para a comunidade de Dofus no orkut. Vou deixar o link dela pra facilitar! http://www.orkut.com.br/Community?cmm=98447254 --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 13h01min de 10 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Troca de arquivos Garras, Boa noite, o usuário Zura2009 chegou a trocar algumas imagens (eu recebi e-mail de 2, que eram vigiadas) para a nova versão do 2.0. Deixei uma mensagem na página de discussão dele, para não fazer. Abraços. -- Carlos CésarTalk 22h09min de 10 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Ela trocou quase todas as imagens dos CRA's, Ecaflip e Osamodas :'( Vou retornar todas, para a versão antiga. Abraços. Hey, ce n tah entrano + no dofus n??? se tive algo pra contato q n orkut me contate Agradecimentos Garras, muito obrigado pelas dicas, foram muito úteis. Vou me inspirar muito no seu site e espero um dia que o meu seja tão bom ou quase tão bom quanto o seu, vamos manter contato, e quando a minha wikia estiver melhor seria bom se você me ajudasse a divulga-la. E, estive pensando, o que você acha se eu mudar o nome da minha wikia para chasepedia ou grandchasepedia, porque este pt-br no começo normalmente quer dizer que não é uma boa wiki, e como o nome pt.grandchase ja foi utilizado é a única alternativa. Mas o único problema é que eu ainda não sei como mudar isso. Estou aberto para dicas e instruções. E-mail: fernandofefe10@hotmail.com Link da Minha Wikia: pt-br.grandchase.wikia.com/ -- 22h15min de 6 de abril de 2010 (UTC) infobox weapon Garras, Boa Noite. Estou montanto um tuto para ensinar e orientar a galera de como publicar novas informações na Wikia. Só que me deparei com um problema chato... rs O template Predefinição: Infobox Weapon está em portugues. :( E isso complica tudo para quem não conhece, e atrasa para quem conhece... Resumindo, teria como colocar ele em Ingles? Se não puder, vou criar um "Infobox Weaponen" blz? Abs. Aguardo seu contato. -- Carlos CésarTalk 23h53min de 17 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Garras, prefiro arrumar todas que já utilizam e trazer a da Wikia EN pra nós com a tradução dos campos. rsrsrsrsr Posso fazer isso hj a noite? D: Abs. -- Carlos CésarTalk 18h07min de 18 de maio de 2010 (UTC) Poção Garras, A página Poção tem uma divisão que não estou entendendo, tipo Poção (Item) e Poção (Inventário), qual a diferença entre estas duas? Posso ageitar igual a Wikia EN? Abs. -- Carlos CésarTalk 21h18min de 20 de maio de 2010 (UTC) -------- Descobri, o que estão chamando de Poção (Inventário) é na verdade o ítem "Diversos" do inventário. Vo ver se da pra dar uma ageitada. Abs. -------- Garras, vo testar em uma outra predefinição, vo criar uma só para testes, eu já descobri o que é, e para vc parar de receber e-mails de edição pq ela foi protegida por você e a galera não visualizar avacalhado, vo testando em outra com nome fake, depois elimino. Num sei se você sabe o que é, mas tem uma variavel que limita o tamanho do nome do arquivo, eu sei que até 14 caracter ele funciona direitinho. Mas desta forma a descrição quando se passa o mause e o nome neutro iam ficar errados, por isso não parei de tentar. Quando conseguir te falo, se souber como aumenta a variavel me da um toque. Fico pensando se não é algum outro template que faz parte deste. Abraços. -- Carlos CésarTalk 00h33min de 21 de maio de 2010 (UTC) -------- Ola garra, gostaria de saber como criar uma tabela!!! ::é meio complexo de explicar assim... para o que é? o mais facil é copiar de alguma já existente. Tem duas formas. Uma é usando os comandos e . 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 outra é dessa forma: Sobre alguns conteúdos não oficiais sendo criados Olá Garras, tudo bem? Andei olhando a Wikia e me deparei com um página chamada "Radio Dofus" fiquei meio intrigada e vim perguntar se agora os usuários e anônimos ainda estão podendo criar páginas com conteúdos desse tipo. Como tem um link na página eu pensei em eliminar e pedir para o usuário deixar isso em página pessoal, mas antes vim pedir sua opinião sobre o assunto em questão. Sem mais, :: [[Usuário:Summoner-Tk|'Summoner-Tk']] [[Usuário_Discussão:Summoner-Tk|'Page']] Sobre a Rádio Oie Garras, bom eu não tinha visto o conteúdo da Rádio porque aqui no serviço o link não abriu, como não abriu e não apareceu a msg de ter sido bloqueado pelo root eu fiquei em dúvida se era um endereço random ou se era algo sério. já que é uma boa iniciativa talvez realmente fosse bom contactar os admins da radio e aqui na wikia criar uma sessão com Fansites e colocar um menu "Fanmade" logo abaixo do Acesso Oficial, aih ficaria organizado já que tem os links oficiais e os não-oficiais próximos. bjinhus, : [[Usuário:Summoner-Tk|'Summoner-Tk']] [[Usuário_Discussão:Summoner-Tk|'Page']] Fansite / Guilds Oie Garras, legal a parte de Fansite^^ estava pensando em arrumar o menu pra deixar a comunidade perto do fansite e as coisas de Dofus Organizadas uma próx a outra, mas eu não sei mecher muito bem nisso hehe. Minas Olá, boa tarde, vê se isso pode ajudar com a pessoa que deletou a localização das minas, quando eu fui ver não havia nada lá, só uma mensagem dizendo que sempre deletam ela, outra coisa, não dá pra fazer um link que não seja possível editar depois e que só você tenha acesso a ele? Segue aqui o link: http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=minas&action=history Guildopedia Sobre as Guilds eu acho que poderia ser criadas no Guildopedia do Dofus http://guildopedia.wikia.com Guildopédia -Ia ser uma boa, vou ver se arrumo o menuzinho e sobre a Guildopédia ia ser legal sim, ou criar uma Guildopédia Br, já que axu q o Admin de lá deixou soh como server Inter/Uk/USA...bom mas pra falar a verdade, eu desanimei um pouco do mundo dos 12....ontem fui logar meus Sub-Chars/Alts e ví que havia sido hackeada da mesma forma que muitos foram nessa onda de "Mass-Hack" que está tendo, nunca imaginei que isso pudesse aconteceu comigo, mas enfim^^ Meu empenho na Wikia será o mesmo, um pouco desanimada, mas vamos que vamos^^ [[Usuário:Summoner-Tk|'Summoner-Tk']] Amaranto Garras http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Amaranto Tem que ver o Amaranto. eu to de saida aqui, mas mudaram o endereço "in game" dele na ultima mechida. Num sei se arrumaram ou estragaram. Dá uma olhadinha por favor. EU QUERO UMA ASSINATURA COMO A SUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mimimimimi --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 09h21min de 27 de julho de 2010 (UTC) Coisas da wikipedia To querendo criar um texto pra cá com as características desses aqui http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Normas_de_conduta http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Erros_comuns_na_Wikip%C3%A9dia http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:O_que_a_Wikipedia_n%C3%A3o_%C3%A9 e eu ainda tenho que ler o resto dessa página http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pol%C3%ADtica_e_orienta%C3%A7%C3%B5es O que vc acha?? --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 21h36min de 27 de julho de 2010 (UTC) Obrigado! Agora eu tenho assinatura fashion também! Só falta colocar na minha página que sou nativo em português, sou en-3 e es-1 -- Aaraon Thomas (Talk) » 13h17min de 28 de julho de 2010 (UTC) Ae!!! Bloquearam a wikia finalmente!!! Uns dias de sossego! -- Aaraon Thomas (Talk) » 19h38min de 28 de julho de 2010 (UTC) Garras , valeu pelas boas vindas , Inserir fórmula aqui Malz a pagina acima , apertei enter sem qrer O assunto real é , veja oque eu postei na minha pagina blog desse site , queria que vc desse sua opinião , também qro propor a re visão das builds de xelor feca e sacrier , as de sacrier eu me encarrego , mas as outras ,eu num sei muita coisa By : Intoked , ajudo mas não me mato tanto ae garras Acabei de entrar aki e eu queria falar que acabei de encontrar um cara reclamando que os mobs do cala canidae erão diferentes do que do normal,sendo que nao tinha o troço falando que era 2.0 e estava escrito no começo: ''Mobs podem variar. Mas valeu pelas boas vindas,eu vi isso quando eu ainda nao me cadastrei e quis resolver automaticamente então eu aproveitei que tinha facebook Uma proposta ?! Corrija-me se estiver errado, você adiminstra a wikia certo ? Tenho uma proposta pra lhe fazer, você possui algum msn pra eulhe falar mais sobre ela ? Continuação Eu jgog dofus a quase 2 meses e gostei muito do jogo e alguns momentos eu não achei um lugar certopra me ajudar cm builds, guias e tal. Então eu como sou webdesign, faço sites pra fã sites de um game chamado Habbo, decidi fazer umfã site de dofus para dar um ajuda melhor para todos guerreiros, entãocomeçei a juntar pessoas para me ajudar com isso e então pensei na wikia, queria saber se você como admin da wikia me deixase pegar alguns conteudos daqui, fazermos parcerias e se você joga dofus ( não sei ) você pudesse me ajudar com o que pudesse e desse. Re: Afastamento Renata, que pena isso acontecer, não esperava realmente isso, mas é o nosso mundo capitalista... eles querem ganhar dinheiro... Então, você não acha que seria interessante "Exportar" as páginas? Para numa possível mudança total ter o conteudo atual? Abraços. The new look Hi Garrasdalua, The new look is now available for you to try on this wiki. Hopefully you will give it a go, and see that your pages won't need a big re-write. It's narrower of course, but your pages look fine. If you would like some help with themeing the wiki, to bring back your colours and add a background, please let me know -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22h07min de 6 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) :Hi, you can try the new look by selecting "Wikia" under the skins tab in . That won't change what anyone other than you sees on the wiki. You can try out themes by clicking "my tools" in the tool bar at the bottom of your screen, and selecting "theme designer". Things you change here will only be seen by those who have chosen "Wikia" :Templates will be the same as before, the only change is if you want to adjust them to look better on the fixed width (but they look fine to me anyway). Bots are likely to work as before, they don't tend to mind the skin I think. Navigation is a bit changed - it's at the top of articles instead of the side, and has less items (we found that this makes people use it more, because it's clear and more obvious than a long list. :Timing -- pt. wikis will have a little longer before the switch, to allow for translations - so logged out users should be able to see the skin at the beginning of November. Pages look fine to me on the new look now, so all should be good for then. :And finally (unless I missed something) Answers wikis won't be affected at the moment. :Hope that helps! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 02h28min de 7 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) :Let's see... :Navigation bar: we did some testing and found that people just don't go deeply in the navigation bar. Only the first few are ever clicked. So the idea is to have the most important pages in the navigation, and let them lead people in further. Shorter navigation can also help performance. The skin will keep being tweaked, even after release, so I don't know if there will be more topics in future... but for now it's 4 topics with 7 sub-topics in each :Templates: The fixed width is designed to help people with small screens too. With Monaco, they see a smaller area, but the people writing don't realize this. The fixed width means that more people will see things the same way. :Background image: this must be smaller that 100kb (which makes it loadable for everyone) but otherwise there are no set sizes here. If it's small, you may want to tile it (this is done in the Theme Designer) :The logo (wordmark) can be changed with the Theme Designer too. You can either change the text/font/color, or upload a 250x65 pixel image :Browsers: We support the latest versions of IE, Firefox, Chrome and Safari, and some older versions. Other browsers may work too of course but, for example, we no longer test specifically with IE6. You need to have JavaScript enabled on your browser - that might be the problem with your work system? :I think that's all of the questions... -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16h12min de 7 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) Logo Wiki Ei Garras =) Então, vi que a Wiki tava sem logo e fiz uma para ela, estou com outra em andamento depois mando para vc ver. Se quizer pode tirar, só botei porque achei que ficou mais bonitinho =) Abraços. -- Carlos CésarTalk 23h29min de 29 de outubro de 2010 (UTC) Então, ia ser muito bom colocar ela user only!!! E esses que postam como Anonymous pode ser usuários que esqueceram de logar e fizeram o post, eu mesmo já fiz isso várias vezes T.T Eu achei o novo visual 'bonitinho' vamos ver com o decorrer do tempo e com a aplicação 100% dele as coisas vão caminhar. Abs. ------------ Melhor notícia que você podia me dar. =) Banir a conta tem muito mais efeito que banir Ip dinamico... rsrsrs Pelo menos agora diminui o número de vandalismo. Abs.. -- Carlos CésarTalk 19h04min de 16 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) Problemas com Enis Olá Garras, hoje eu começei a atualizar as imagens dos personagens da versão 1.xx para a 2.0 e eu tive um problema com o upload das imagens dos Eniripsas. Acabei upando varias, se puder excluir la, só pra ficar mais organizado (: Fórum Geral Oi Garrasdalua, estou passando para pedir para os administradores das wikis individuais para que coloquem no Menu de Navegação de suas wiki um link para o fórum geral da central portuguesa da wikia. Poderias adicionar: **w:c:pt:Fórum Geral|Fórum Geral Assim seus utilizadores poderiam tirar dúvidas lá no fórum caso os administradores das wikis não a saibam, consequentemente deixando o fórum mais conhecido e interativo. Aristóbulo 12h46min de 22 de fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm in! Sou editor da Wikipedia americana do Dofus, pois desisti dessa há tempos. Mas um amigo meu pediu minha ajuda pra editar essa wiki pois muitas informações não existem e/ou estão erradas (muitas até grafitadas), portanto, cá estou eu para ajuda-los com o que precisar, e quem sabe um dia virar Administrador e ajudar ainda mais :D. Att. RoxShadow (discussão) 15h46min de 3 de junho de 2013 (UTC) Uma Introdução Olá, Meu nome é Fernanda e estou entrando em contato com você em nome do time de Desenvolvimento de Comunidades da Wikia. Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que o wiki que você criou está ótimo! :) Gostariamos de te oferecer nossos serviços, para ajudar a sua comunidade a crescer. Eu posso te ajudar com o layout da página principal, criar uma skin (fundo de parede) e te apresentar a outras ferramentas para organizar o seu wiki. Se você tem qualquer dúvida, comentário ou sugestões, não hesite em nos enviar uma mensagem. Obrigada e nos falamos em breve! Nick 18h24min de 13 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) Olá, sou novo na Wikia e gostaria muito de ajudar a Dofus Brasil , e gostaria de alguem pra trocar ideias, e vim aqui pedir um e-mail pra te contatar. Desde Já Agradeço, att. xGabriel28x